otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вольтрон
Вольтрон — трансформирующийся гигантский робот и название аниме-сериалов и серии комиксов про него. Впервые появился на экранах в 1980-х годах в Японии в сериалах и . Американская версия объединила эти два сериала в один: «Вольтрон: Защитник Вселенной». В нём была изменена последовательность серий и вырезаны некоторые сцены. Существует два почти самостоятельных сезона — «Lion Force Voltron» и «Vehicle Team Voltron», приблизительно соответствующих изначальным сериалам. Специально для западной аудитории у компании «Toei Animation» были заказаны 20 дополнительных серий, являющихся продолжением «Lion Force Voltron». К «Vehicle Team Voltron» вышел спешиал продолжительностью 50 минут — «Fleet of Doom». В 1990х годах по американскому телевидению демонстрировался ещё один сериал про Вольтрона: «Voltron: The Third Dimension», являющийся одним из первых в истории фильмов с использованием CGI-технологий. В 2008 году на экраны был запланирован полнометражный фильм. Его съемками занят режиссёр Марк Гордон («Лига выдающихся джентльменов»). Название этого фильма пока не известно. Сериал «Вольтрон: Защитник Вселенной» демонстрировался в 1990-х годах в России по телеканалу «2×2», а позднее по телеканалу 6 канал одновременно с «Трансформерами». Мир Действие саги о Вольтроне происходит в будущем. Вследствие перенаселения Земли человечество колонизирует планеты по всей Вселенной. Управлением всеми колониями занимается Галактический Альянс. На большом расстоянии от Земли существует монархическая планета Арус, над которой нависла угроза захвата империей друлов. На помощь Галактическим Альянсом туда было отправлено пятеро пилотов. Их задачей было найти и пробудить пять роботов-львов, расположенных на Арусе. С помощью этих роботов, вместе способных трансформироваться в Вольтрона, пилоты должны были защитить планету. В то же время Альянс создал другого робота-Вольтрона, составляющегося из 15 транспортных машин. Этого робота отправили сопровождать космический корабль «Исследователь», вместе с которым Вольтрон должен был разыскать новые планеты, пригодные для жизни людей. Список медиа * «'Hyakujuu-ou Golion'» * «'Armored Fleet Dairugger XV'» * «Вольтрон» («Вольтрон: Защитник Вселенной») * «Light Speed Electric God Albegas» (光速電神アルベガス — «Kōsoku Denjin Arubegasu») * «Voltron: The Fleet of Doom» — В 1986 году компания «World Events» заказала у «Toei Animation» этот дополнительный спешиал, состоящий из полностью новых сцен и небольшого количества вырезанных сцен из «GoLion» и «Dairugger». Сделанное для международного рынка, это дополнение не было выпущено в Японии. * «Вольтрон: Третье измерение» («Voltron: The Third Dimension») — Этот сериал был выпущен в 1988 году. Он является одним из первых фильмов, созданных на основе компьютерных технологий. Во многом он похож на «Львиный Вольтрон», но дизайн некоторых персонажей был изменен. Сериал является сиквелом к аниме. среди инструментов использованных для пересечения бреши была официальная звездная карта созданная Шаннон Мюир, и законченная в сотрудничестве с «World Events Productions». После сериала «''Вольтрон: Третье измерение''», «World Events Productions» вернулась к рисованию и разработке более традиционных сериалов, в попытке поймать дух оригинала. * Вольтрон — фильм продюсера Марка Гордона («Анатомия страсти», «Лига выдающихся джентльменов») объявил о выпуске фильма про Вольтрона. На экранах кинотеатров он должен был появиться в 2009 году, однако из-за судебных тяжб его выход был отложен. * «'Interactive Voltron Series'» — новый анимационный сериал изначально планировавшийся на выход в конце 2005 года. Его выпуск был объявлен компанией «Kickstart Productions». Сценарии серий должны быть написаны Томом Пугсли и Грегом Клайном. * Комиксы В 1985 году «Modern Comics», отдел «Charlton Comics», спродюсировало три выпуска комиксных мини-серий, основанных на аниме, посвящённом Львиному Вольтрону. Львиный Вольтрон недавно был временно возрожден в печати от «Devil’s Due Publishing», под печатью «Image Comics». После пяти выпусков мини-сериалов (с превью выпуском 0 из «DreamWave»), «DDP» начала сама публиковать «Voltron» как Vol. 2. Сериал продлился ещё одиннадцать выпусков. Серия прекратила выпускаться в 2005 году из-за плохих продаж и потери интереса у покупателей. В настоящее время «Devil’s Due» до сих пор удерживает права на публикацию комиксов о Вольтроне. Персонажи Роботы * Львиный Вольтрон (Вольтрон Дальней Вселенной) (Голион) В серии комиксов, выпущенных «Devil’s Due», рассказывается история появления львов на Арусе. изначально Вольтрон был единым машинным интеллектом. Он не разделялся на пять частей, и имел «нормальные» руки и ноги. Робот был обманут Хаггар и заманен на чёрную комету с особенной силой притяжения. По своим характеристикам эта комета похожа на Омегу, комету из аниме-сериала. На поверхности кометы Вольтрон был атакован Хаггар и как-то развалился на пять частей. Они и стали пятью «львами». Вольтрон разбирается на пять роботов-львов: # Чёрный лев — при трансформации становится туловищем и головой Вольтрона. Управляется Кейтом, но в одной из серий был выкраден Алурой. # Красный лев — при трансформации становится правой рукой Вольтрона. Управляется Лансом, но в одной из серий, когда Лансу пришлось использовать Голубого льва, его пилотировала Алура. # Зелёный лев — при трансформации становится левой рукой Вольтрона. Пилотируется Пиджем. однажды управлялся Кейтом, когда ещё не был найден Чёрный лев. # Голубой лев — становится правой ногой Вольтрона при трансформации. Первые шесть серий пилотировался Свеном, затем Алурой (Свен ещё раз управлял им в последних сериях). Пилотировался Кейтом, когда Алура отправилась на прогулку на Чёрном. Корану и няне также довелось однажды вместе управлять Голубым львом. Когда Алура заболела, Ланс отправился на нём на другую планету за специальными цветами. Из-за особого магнитного поля там мог приземлиться только Голубой лев. # Жёлтый лев — при трансформации становится левой ногой Вольтрона. Всегда пилотировался только Ханком. * Транспортный Вольтрон (Вольтрон Ближней Вселенной) (Даируггэр XV) Команда нового Вольтрона состоит из 15 человек и подразделяется на три пятерки, известные как команды Земли, Воздуха и Воды. Каждая команда специализируется на добыче информации, проведении исследований или сражениях в своей зоне специализации. Каждая команда может объединить свои транспорты в б''о''льшую боевую машину. Эти машины называют: The Aqua Fighter (команда Воды), The Turbo Terrain Fighter (команда Земли), The Strato Fighter (команда Воздуха). * Strato Fighter (Ку Руггер): машина команды Воздуха. ** Command Jet Explorer (Rugger 1): управляется Джеффом. ** Strato Weapons Module (Rugger 2): управляется Роки. ** Advanced Recon Helicopter (Rugger 3, красный): управляется Волом. ** Advanced Recon Helicopter (Rugger 4, сине-красный): управляется Чипом. ** Falcon VT Fighter (Rugger 5): управляется Джинджер. * Aqua Fighter (Кай Руггер): машина команды Воды. ** Communications Module (Rugger 6): управляется Криком. ** Space Prober (Rugger 7, красный): управляется Лизой. ** Space Prober (Rugger 8, сине-жёлтый): управляется Тагором. ** Multi-Wheeled Explorer (Rugger 9, с красными метками): управляется Шэннон. ** Multi-Wheeled Explorer (Rugger 10, с желтыми метками): управляется Зэнди. * Turbo-Terrain Fighter (Рикку Руггер): машина команды Земли. ** Jet Radar Station (Rugger 11): управляется Клиффом. ** Rotating Personnel Carrier (Rugger 12, с синими метками): управляется Киндой. ** Armored Equipment Carrier (Rugger 13, с красными метками): управляется Модохом. ** All-Terrain Space Vehicle (Rugger 14, жёлтый): управляется Марвином. ** All-Terrain Space Vehicle (Rugger 15, чёрный): управляется Хутчем. Когда необходимо, 15 машин трансформируются в форму Вольтрона. Этот Вольтрон в игрушечной линии известен как «Вольтрон I» (также известен как «Транспортная команда»), возможно благодаря тому, что его действия в сериале происходили ближе к Земле, чем у более популярного «Вольтрон III». В соответствии с предысторией, созданной «World Events Productions», Транспортный Вольтрон был сконструирован в результате консультаций Галактического Альянса с королем планеты Арус — Альфором ещё до его смерти. Дизайн нового Вольтрона был улучшен по отношению к оригинальному Львиному Вольтрону. В ранних сериях сезона замечается, что Транспортный Вольтрон может стабильно работать в собранном состоянии не более пяти минут. Однако, в последующих сериях указаний на это условие нет. * Вольтрон-Гладиатор (Вольтрон Средней Вселенной) Планировался выпуск ещё одного сезона про Вольтрона. Он должен был основаться на сериале «Light Speed Electric God Albegas» (光速電神アルベガス — Kōsoku Denjin Arubegasu). Это аниме посвящено трем небольшим гуманоидным роботам (названным Альфа, Бета и Гамма), которые могут комбинироваться в Вольтрона. Но из-за сильной популярности Львиного Вольтрона, вялой реакции публики на Транспортный Вольтрон и низкой популярности «Albegas» в Японии, «World Events Productions», (компания базирующаяся в Сент-Луисе, которой принадлежат права на оба сериала о Вольтроне) в конце концов решила не выпускать новую параллельную сагу о Вольтроне. * Mouse Plane / Мышиный Вольтрон (Готу): управляется мышами. * Замок львов (Мехакрепость) / Летающая крепость (Летающая Мехакрепость) — база и дом пилотов Львиного Вольтрона. Незадолго до конца сериала превращается в летающий замок, управляемый Кораном. Пилоты Львиного Вольтрона * . Лидер команды Вольтрона. Спокойный и уверенный в себе человек. Большую часть своего времени проводит обдумывая стратегии, решения и просто являясь лидером. Ему приблизительно 21-23 года. Его хобби — чтение книг. Часто его можно найти занимающегося этим или в своей комнате, или в комнате отдыха пилотов. В оригинальном аниме-сериале носит красную униформу (в «''Voltron: The Third Dimension''» — чёрную). Пилотирует Чёрного Льва, при трансформации становящегося туловищем Вольтрона. Ему судя по всему нравится принцесса Алура и он старается всеми силами защищать её. Согласно «''Voltron: The Third Dimension''» его сильнейшим страхом является то, что принцесса Алура будет вынуждена выйти замуж за принца Лотора. Сэйю: Иноуэ Кадзухико * Ланс Чарльз МакКлэйн ( ). Второй в команде Вольтрона, управляет Красным Львом, становящимся правой рукой Вольтрона, и носит синюю форму в оригинальном сериале, и металлическую красную в «''Voltron: The Third Dimension''». Высокий мужчина, гибкий и хитрый, около 21-23 лет. Ланс постоянно разыгрывает и дразнит остальных при первой же возможности. Он единственный в группе, кто может оспаривать команды Кейта. Он также заядлый ловелас, и великолепный пилот, несмотря на то, что иногда слишком дерзкий. Сэйю: Мидзусима Юу * Дарелл «Пидж» Стокер ( ): Пидж самый молодой и маленький в команде; он управляет Зелёным Львом, становящимся левой рукой Вольтрона, и носит зелёную униформу. Ему приблизительно 12 лет. Пидж закончил академию в молодом возрасте. Его специальностью является наука. Как и другие он хорошо натренирован в боевых искусствах, и использует свой размер в бою. Пидж не боится высказывать свое мнение, особенно злодеям, и его сердце часто в его словах. У Пиджа есть брат, Чип, являющийся членом Воздушной команды Транспортного Вольтрона. Сэйю: Нодзава Масако * Свен Холгессон ( ): Свен, норвежский пилот, изначальном был заместителем Свена, управлял Синим Львом, и носил чёрную форму в самом начале сериала. В шестой серии он был серьёзно ранен во время атаки Хаггар и был отослан на планету Эбб на лечение. В японской версии он был убит. Алура заменила его в кресле пилота Синего Льва. Он ровесник Кейта. Эбб был атакован силами Лотора и Свен был захвачен в плен. Он проводил время в плену вместе с кузиной Алуры с планеты Поллукс принцессой Ромеллой. После их побега Свен был переназначен на планету Поллукс с принцессой Ромеллой и принцем Бэндором, другим королевским кузеном Алуры. Свен всегда очень спокоен и замкнут, и говорит только когда у него есть что важного сказать. Несмотря на то, что он не показывает этого, он очень эмоциональный человек, и его сердце всегда управляет им во всех решениях. Сэйю: Накао Рюсэй * Принцесса Алура ( ): Принцесса Аруса Алура — правительница Королевства Альтаир (по большому счету, всей планеты). Она заменила Свена в качестве пилота Синего Льва, трансформирующегося в правую ногу Вольтрона. Алура носит розовую униформу в оригинальном сериале и металлическую синию в «''Voltron: The Third Dimension''». Её возраст около 18-20 лет. Несмотря на некоторую наивность, особенно в её представлениях о любви, Аллура обладает железной волей, и она в силах править своей планетой, несмотря на то, что некоторые, например, Коран и Няня часто не согласны с этим. Она может вызывать духов умерших, например её отца, короля Альфора. Сэйю: Укаи Румико * Цуёси «Ханк» Гаретт ( ): Ханк сильный человек в своей группы, управляет Жёлтым Львом, трансформирующимся в левую ногу Вольтрона. Носит оранжевую униформу в оригинальном сериале, и металлическую жёлтую в «''Voltron: The Third Dimension''». Ему около 24-26 лет. Он может выглядеть грубым и скупым, но у него мягкое сердце, особенно по отношению к детям. Он никогда не опаздывает к еде. Несмотря на то, что друзья дразнят его из-за его аппетита, большая часть тела Ханка — это его мускулы. Сэйю: Генда Тессо Пилоты Транспортного Вольтрона Команда Воздуха Униформа команды Воздуха темно-синия и белая. * Джефф Дуканэ: * Роки: * Воло: * Чип Стокер: * Джинджер: Команда Воды Униформа команды Воды морского синего и аквамаринового цветов. * Крик: * Лиза: * Тагор: * Шэннон: * Занди: Один из персонажей сезона, кто обычно появляется как незначащий персонаж дальнего плана. Занди пилотирует Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#10), что становится левой нижней ногой Вольтрона. Команда Земли Униформа команды Земли красная с белым. * Клифф: * Синда: * Модох: * Марвин и Хутч: Хорошие друзья и члены команды Земли. Обычно в сериале всегда показываются вместе, играя в карты или подшучивая друг над другом. Если Марвин обычно шутник, то Хутч вечно ищет драку. Они пилотируют All-Terrain Space Vehicles (#14 and #15), которые, соответственно, формируют правую и левую стопы Вольтрона. Другие персонажи Львиный Вольтрон * Мыши: Мыши это пастельно-нарисованные мыши, обладающие интеллектом выше звериного, бывшие друзьями Алуры в детстве. Они часто озорничают и вредничают, но иногда оказываются полезными. Мышей всего пятеро, но пятая мышь появляется редко до последних серий, возможно потому что не родилась или была слишком мала в начале аниме. Большая голубая мышь, большая розовая мышь, две средние по размеру голубые мыши и пятая, самая маленькая голубая мышка. В фильме имена мышей часто путаются, за весь сериал их называли такими именами: Читтер, Чеддар, Чизер, Чези, Пип, Сквик, Мауси, Принц, Тоади, Инки и Суки. В конце мыши носили маленькие оранжевые копии формы пилотов Вольтрона и управляли машиной, называвшейся Mouse Plane, который мог трансформироваться в комиксо-выглядящий Мышиный Вольтрон. В комиксах «Image» и «Devil’s Due», мыши были кибернетическими роботами, созданными для Алуры её отцом. * Коран (Раиблэ): Коран — королевский советник Алуры, а также он отвечает за управление замком. Он также советует Силам Вольтрона, он очень мудрый, но временами он может быть очень упрямым. Он также командир экипажа львиного замка, когда замок стал центром защитников, и тем более когда он трансформировался в Меха Крепость. Сэйю: Фуджисиро Юджи * Няня (Хису): Няня заботится и опекает Алуру, она постоянно пытается решать всё за принцессу. Как и Коран Няня присматривает за Алурой и старается держать её как можно дальше от всего, что только может повредить ей. В японской версии она погибает, защищая Корана. В американской (и русской, соответственно) эта сцена была вырезана. Сэйю: Аоки Кадзуё * Принцесса Ромелла (принцесса Омувэи): Принцесса Ромелла — кузина Алуры, живущая на планете Поллукс, где она является соправительницей со своим братом, принцем Бэндором. Она внешне копия принцессы Алуры. Попав в рабство к Лотору, Свен помог ей спастись, и вместе они сражались за её людей против империи друлов. Они со Свеном влюбились друг в друга и «жили долго и счастливо» на Поллуксе (этим её судьба резко отличается от оригинальной японской версии, где Сироганэ Такаси — Свен — погиб, а в конце сезона появился его брат-близнец). * Король Альфор (король Раймон): Король Альфор — покойный отец Алуры, предыдущий правитель Аруса. В прошлом король Альфор участвовал в битве против короля Заркона в Зохарской долине на Арусе. Он трагически погиб в тот день. Его тело было помещено в королевскую усыпальницу, расположенную под замком. Теперь он часто возвращается в мир живых в качестве призрака, чтобы дать совет своей дочери, как выстоять в её борьбе за мир на Арусе и в галактике. Королю Альфору приписывают создание Вольтрона в американской версии, но не в японской. Сэйю: Цуджимура Махито Транспортный Вольтрон * Командор Джеймс Хокинс: * Космический маршал Грахам: * Командор Стиле: * Профессор Пейдж: Злодеи Львиный Вольтрон * Король Заркон * Принц Лотор * Хаггар Транспортный Вольтрон * Командир Хазар * Emperor Zeppo: Through most of the series, all we ever see of Zeppo is a portrait of him adorning every Drule command ship. It is not until much later that he is introduced in the flesh, attending meetings of the Drule Supreme Council. No other Drule holds higher royal rank than the Emperor. When the liberation of planet Drule finally came, Zeppo quietly stood by as Hazar personally overthrew his rule. Hazar thus immediately bleaders would from then on be elected. Zeppo and Throk proceeded to quietly flee the dying planet. Shortly after the inevitable destruction of planet Drule, the liberated citizens were moved to a new planet by the Galaxy Alliance. As soon as they settled in, Zeppo and Throk set up a decoy to distract the Voltron Force, while the remnants of the Drule Empire swept in on the planet and retook control of their people. Emperor Zeppo was in control again. This possibly would have lead to a second season of the Vehicle series, had WEP decided to animate their own episodes of it, as they had with the Lion Force series. --> Отличия от японской версии Кроме того, что изменились имена, в сериал были внесены и другие изменения, чтобы соответствовать стандартам американского телевидения. Изменения содержания * Убраны бои на кровавой арене. * Во многих случаях персонажи иногда спасались или вылечивались от серьёзных ранений, хотя в японской версии они умирают. В случае с Сироганэ (Свеном) были вырезаны сцены его похорон и прощания с ним друзей. Также в оригинальной версии серии "Coran’s Son Runs Amok, " Хису (Няня) была смертельно ранена Гарретом, когда старалась защитить Корана, соответственно, были вырезаны сцены, когда Алура и Коран после этого посещают могилу Няни. Технические изменения * В Львином Вольтроне были продублированы все звуковые эффекты (В транспортном Вольтроне остались оригинальные японские). Изменения в сюжете ГоЛион * Сироганэ Такаси (Свен) погиб во время битвы с Хонервой (Хаггар), когда же в «Вольтроне» он был лишь ранен и позже вернулся на помощь силам Вольтрона. Его младший брат Сё был одним из тех, кто сражался с Синклинэ (Лотором) во время осады Галры (Дум). Сё и Синклинэ погибли, но в «Вольтроне» они упали в воду и выжили. * Мехакрепость могла трансформироваться только однажды в Летающую Мехакрепость, несмотря на то, что Летающая Крепость Вольтрона может трансформироваться назад в Замок львов во втором сезоне «Вольтрона». Дайруггер XV * Манабу (Джефф) имеет серьёзные отношения с Харукой (Лизой). * Чип никогда не был братом Пиджа. Влияние Так как Вольтрон был популярным и особым мультфильмом 1980-х, многие артисты, выросшие на нём, начали упоминать его в своих работах. Музыка * Вольтрон упомянут в песне Пи Дидди, Нелли и Мёрфи Ли «Shake Ya Tailfeather» в строке: «Come on, you know the 'Tics connect like Voltron» * Вольтрон часто упоминается группой Wu-Tang Clan. * Вольтрон упоминается в песне «Funky Voltron» из альбома 2005 года Edan'а «The Beauty and the Beat». * Вольтрон упомянут в припеве песни бывшей христианской ска группы «Five Iron Frenzy», называющейся «The Wizard Needs Food Badly.» В песне рассматриваются различия между полами, отсылаюсь к популярной культуре 1970-х и 1980-х. * Существует группа, наазывающаяся «Voltron», слова её песен основаны на сериале. * Гитарист-виртуоз Buckethead сделал кавер музыкальной темы сериала. * В «The Second Coming» Джуэля Сантаны (используется в рекламном ролике Nike «Second Coming»), говорит «… Together we stand, divided we fall, united we form Voltron and take on all». Комиксы * Вольтрон упоминается в сатирической сетевом ряде мультфильма «Get Your War On». * В серии комиксов «Gold Digger» постоянно появляется группа лепреконов, называющаяся Силы Ваультрона. Они управляют пятью механическими ботинками, которые могут составлять гигантского робота Ваультрона (он гигантский только по отношению к лепреконом, он приблизительно полтора метра ростом). ТВ * Большая игрушка-Вольтрон показана как рождественский подарок в воспоминаниях эпохи 1980-х в «LOST». * В одной из серий Taz-Mania, читая ловушку для Таза, Bull Gator согласует со своим партнером, что все приготовления идут, как надо. Эксль патетически замечает «Mega Thrusters are GO!» Другое * В коллекционной карточной игре «Magic: The Gathering» сет «Visions» расширение демонстрирует робота Химеру, которая добавляет их способность заменять друг друга. Несмотря на то, что колода, построенная вокруг этих созданий никогда не бывает достаточно сильной, она была и есть до сих пор известна как «Колода Вольтрона», и игровая механика от Химеры как «Механика Вольтрона». * Львиный Вольтрон появляется как играющая единица в игре на Nintendo DS «Super Robot Wars W» под именем Голиона. История Голион слегка изменена, чтобы было возможно взаимодействие между командой Голиона и другими персонажами включенными в игру (например, Гвиневра/Хаггар предлагает свои услуги Dr. Hell из «MazinKaiser», империя короля Заркона оформляет альянс с врагами GaoGaiGar). Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт «Вольтрона» * WEP’s Official Voltron Homepage * Voltron on DVD from Media-Blasters * [http://www.tv.com/search.php?type=11&stype=all&qs=voltron&x=29&y=2 Voltron at TV.com] * [http://www.cpsc.gov/cpscpub/prerel/prhtml86/86070.html Die-cast toy recall at CPSC.gov]